


Never Enough Warning

by Kiarawolf



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, bffcomic, demi!teddy, demiromantic Teddy, demisexual Teddy, tencent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiarawolf/pseuds/Kiarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy knew it was coming. Before Vincent’s face cleared up, before Vincent’s teeth straightened out, before Vincent’s shoulders filled in; Teddy knew where things were going to end up well before any of that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough Warning

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Mickey Quinn.  
> No profit is being made.

  Teddy knew it was coming. Before Vincent’s face cleared up, before Vincent’s teeth straightened out, before Vincent’s shoulders filled in; Teddy knew where things were going to end up well before any of that happened.

  He thinks about that sometimes. When he’s laying in Vincent’s bed, or staring out from his passenger’s seat. He wonders at how easy things were to predict. How willingly he allowed it to overtake him, despite knowing that it would likely only cause him pain (just like the first time).

  It grew slowly, the same way it had with John. For days he wouldn’t notice it, and then some small thing – the way Vincent laughed at his teasing, or the way Vincent slung his arm around the back of the couch – would lure it up to the surface. Keep it fed and healthy. And once it was established, it never really left; it just slumbered, sometimes. Smouldered. Dug burning roots deep down into the core of him.

  It was fine… to start with. He’d done this before, of course. Knew how to keep it tame, obedient. Unnoticed.

  But this time, he was older. This time, there was another dimension to it. Monsters that puberty had thrust upon his classmates much earlier were now starting to rear their heads and bar their teeth at him. He felt guilty when he woke from those rare dreams, his sheets tangled and sticky. Disgusted.

  The jealousy ate at him, but he didn’t blame the girls. His attraction may have been of a secondary nature, but he wasn’t blind to the primary appeal that tall triangle frames and soft blue eyes created. And he didn’t blame Vincent’s bewildered acceptance, the confused way he allowed himself to be led away.

  It must be nice to be wanted.

  And then came the summer, and the road trip, and the house by the sea all to themselves. And Teddy had felt it growing larger and larger, gorging itself and wrecking the structure of his chest and spilling out sometimes, with a smile or a touch or a look. Not so obedient, anymore. Not so hidden.

  Vincent looked at him, sometimes, on those days at the beach where Teddy lay his head upon Vincent’s arm, or those nights on the couch where Teddy leant his body against Vincent’s chest; looked at him in a way that was wondering, considering, nervous.

  He was no doubt thinking about the rumours John kept circulating, the ones that pointed at Teddy’s fashion and his body language and his manner of speech.

‘I’m not gay,’ Teddy would have told Vincent if he’d asked. Because he wasn’t. He wasn’t attracted to gender at all. Vincent could have been a sea creature, for all Teddy’s feelings cared. All that mattered was that Vincent was his friend. His _best_ friend.

  But the question never left Vincent’s eyes. Instead, the assumption fell into his body language. One night, by the pool, he leant closer than a friend would.

  Teddy was no fool. He’d seen the girls Vincent drove home with. He knew the lonely situation that Vincent’s music scholarship had pulled him from. He knew how _important_ his friendship was to Vincent. The feelings ran the same way; to him, Vincent was the friend who had come when he’d needed it most. Vincent was the friend who’d stayed. Who’d made him laugh again. Who’d heard his secrets and given some back. Teddy would do anything to make Vincent happy, and safe, and a part of Teddy’s life. That’s why he’d pushed _it_ down for so long, kept it tame and shadowed and on a leash. And if he was willing to push something like this down, then Teddy was sure that Vincent was silly enough to try and haul up something that wasn’t there.

  So, ‘um’ he’d said, pulling away and clutching his shirt and feeling his face screw up all of it’s own accord.

  Vincent got the message. Perhaps a little too well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment, it'll make my day! <3


End file.
